


The Bet

by BarPurple



Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There is always one sure thing to bet on in the Parrot.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

The ear splitting swearing echoed around the club, helped by the fact that DJ had jumped when it started and hit pause on the music.

“YER A FUCKING USELESS WANKER!”

The strippers on stage were eyeing the office door with amusement, but the punters were getting a bit restless. No one like it when the Divine kicked off, and from the sounds of things his pressure gauge was well into the red. Before any profit walked out the door, DJ picked up the mic;

“Now taking bets on how loud the Devine can get. Five to one if we can hear him over the musical choice of our own Metal Miss.”

That got the punters laughing again. Metal Miss, (aka Maggie), had a gimmick of sexy sci-fi android, all metal effect material that she stripped off to some industrial techno that bypassed the ears and was heard by the teeth. As Maggie took to the stage, Jill swung by booth and shouted in DJ’s ear;

“Fiver that we hear Belle swear before Maggie’s finished.”

DJ gave her a thumbs up. The Devine was loud when his temper was up, but Belle could go from a cold start to cussing up a storm in less than three seconds.

In the office Belle was using one of the doormen’s clickers to count the fucks spilling out of Danny’s mouth. In the space of a seven minute phone call, (not counting the twenty-nine minutes on hold), Danny had used fuck in some form thirty-one…

“How fucking hard is it for a fucked up wanker like you to read a calendar? It’s only fucking wee numbers, even a fucking dickhead like yerself should have enough schooling for that!”

…thirty-four times. Belle rubbed her temples. It had all seamed so simple when Danny offered to sort out her landlord. She just wanted the boiler fixed. Was hot water too much to ask for in a flat that was costing her six hundred a month?

“Fuck.”

Danny was staring at the phone as if it had pissed on his shoes.

“What’ve they said?”

“Fucker said they needed to transfer me, and then the fucker cut me off.”

“Oh for fu…”

Everyone in the Parrot heard the stream of swearing in a loud Australian accent. Jill picked up her winnings from DJ with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For your 400 woohoo promptathon. Danny Devine and the removal men/ gas man. Cus I know you need to let off a bit of steam and wondered how many fucks you could fit in a ficlet.


End file.
